


You Can't Rush Love

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #LetCrutchieSayFuck2K18, Child Abuse, Cinderella AU!, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Swearing, Violence, and ready to mingle, ask anyone, but he's gonna marry albert and these boys are my otp, but with a slower burn, crutchie is the prince, elmer is spot and albert's brother but he's single, he's just sort of there, ike bakes bread, is mostly plot of cinderella, its good bread, jack is cinderella, katherine is the fairy godmother, mentions of abuse, race is crutchie's brother, snyder is the worst, spot and davey are engaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: A jackcrutchie Cinderella AU. Prince Charlie needs to find a date to his brother's wedding, his brother suggest he throws a ball to meet someone.





	1. Jack's POV

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this for a while and i'm posting it to procrastinate on updating all of my other pics

“Jack! Hurry up with breakfast!”   


“Just a second, Oscar!” I call from the kitchen.   


“We ain’t got all day!” Morris shouts.   


“Just wait another damned moment!” I yell back. God, my stepbrothers are annoying.   


“Hurry up boy!” Another voice, this one lower and rougher, shouts. Shit. My stepfather, Snyder (I call him the Spider in my head). He is not someone I want to be angry at me. Oscar and Morris I can handle, but my evil stepfather...   


I turn my attention to the plate of eggs I prepared that is getting colder by the minute. I take it into the dining room, deciding I probably shouldn’t keep my “family” waiting any longer.   


“What took ya so long?” Snyder demands as I set the plate down on the table where he, Oscar, and Morris are sitting. There’s no chair for me. I eat in the kitchen. Just like every day.

Which is fine, if we’re being honest. Neglect is easy to handle. I can take care of myself. It’s the beatings that I can’t take.

Regardless of that, I still decide to blow off my chores to go riding in the woods. The one thing I own for myself is my horse, Sparky. Shut up. I was five when I named him. I was so excited, because my father had just gotten a commision and had enough money to buy me what I always wanted: a unicorn. I was heartbroken when I found out that unicorns don’t actually exist, but overjoyed when he showed me Sparky. We became fast friends, and I would talk to him every day, not knowing that horses don’t understand English. I go out riding when I can, which isn’t very often due to the fact that I get a boatload of chores every day, but I sneak out when I can. Which is what I’m doing now. I ride out into the woods, feeling the wind ruffle my hair and hearing the calls of sparrows from above. I stop near a small spring, out of breath, and look up.

There’s someone else there.


	2. Crutchie's POV

“Race, I don’t have a best friend I can get engaged to.” I say exasperatingly, punching my brother in the arm.   


“Then find one!”   


“That’s not how it works!”   


“Sure it is.”   


“Whatever. I’m gonna go out riding before Dad starts pestering me again on finding a fiancé.”   


“Don’t be late for dinner again! Albert is coming over tonight with his mom and brothers and brother’s fiancé.” Race reminds me.   


“That is officially way too many people. Why does your brother’s fiancé have to be here?”   


“Davey’s nice!”   


“Elmer is marrying Davey?”   


“Not Elmer! Spot!”   


“Spot? Spot is marrying Davey? How did that happen?”   


“I dunno. Just make sure you’re back in time for dinner.”   


“See you later, Racer.” I say as I leave the room. I head down to the stables and mount my palomino, Orion, leaving my crutch leaning against the wood of the stable wall. I ride out into the small wood, feeling the wind whip through my hair and hearing the crunch of the leaves below me. I feel so free when I ride. No royal duties, no annoying brother, no cares in the world. I slow down when I get to a clearing, letting Orion drink from a small spring. I hear a sound and look up. It’s another rider, a boy about my age on brown speckled horse. The boy is beautiful, he has tanned skin, soulful hazel eyes, and windswept brown hair. He is wearing the clothes of a commoner, but then again, so am I. I never wear my royal clothes out riding.   


“I didn’t think anyone else came riding here.” The boy says.   


“Me either.” I respond. “I come here quite often, just to rest. I enjoy riding out in this wood. It helps me clear my head.”   


“Sounds like a nice coping mechanism. My reason is more of an escape from my responsibilities and evil family.”   


“Evil? That seems kind of harsh for your family.”   


“Well, technically family. When my mom died, my dad married some woman. When my dad died, she remarried an asshole with two sons and then went and died. So now  I’m in the ‘care’ of my evil technical stepfather and at the mercy of my evil technical stepbrothers.”   


“I’m really sorry about that.”   


“That’s just life, I suppose. It gives you a shitty hand and you play with what you were dealt.”   


“That sounds about right.”   


“Yeah. But I probably have to go back and do more chores anyway.” Jack sighs.   


“I’ll see you around?” I say hopefully.   


“Yeah.” The boy says, and rides off again.   


I didn’t even ask his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear, crutchie and race are brothers, albert spot and elmer are brothers, race and albert are engaged, and spot and davey are engaged


	3. Crutchie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in forever

“You met someone?” Race asks, gaping at me as I change into my formal dinner suit.   


“Yeah.” I blush a little, straightening my tie.   


“What’s his name?”   


“I told you, I have no clue!”   


“Well get a clue!”   


“How, Race?”   


“Go riding in the same place tomorrow. Get to know him.”   


“And what do I do when he finds out I’m a prince in line for the throne?”   


“He won’t find out.”   


“Really? I can see many ways this can fail. For example, ‘Hi beautiful stranger! What’s your name?’ ‘My name is Gay Fantasy. What’s yours?’ ‘Charlie.’ ‘Charlie? You’re the prince?’ And then he would freak out and leave and I would never see him again.”   


“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Race asks.   


“No!”   


“Whatever. We can discuss you finding your one true love again after dinner. C’mon.”   


Before I can protest the stranger being my one true love, Race is already leaving my room, and I hurry to catch up to him. We go to the entrance hall to greet our guests, and Race and Albert share a... passionate... hug. Which is understandable, considering they’re getting married in a week, but seeing happy couples together while I’m still single annoys me.   


“Prince Charlie! How are you?” Queen Medda, Albert’s mother says.   


“I’m wonderful.” I beam. Queen Medda is amazing, and I couldn’t ask for a better soon to be mother in law.   


“Crutchie!” Prince Sean says, walking up arm and arm with his fiancé, Prince David.   


“Spot! Davey!” I embrace my friends, seething inside because there is yet another happy couple to barf at.

At least I’ll have Elmer to be single with.   


“Hey Crutchie!” Elmer exclaims, running up to me and shoving his brother and brother’s fiancé aside.   


“Elmer! Finally someone else who is single!”   


“And ready to mingle!” Elmer grins, high-fiving me.   


“Dinner is ready.” Sniper, one of the servants, calls.   


Our assembled group of royalty moves from the entrance hall to the dining room, and I take my place between Race and Elmer at the long table already ladened with  dishes. There’s polite small talk for a while, most of it centered around Race and Albert’s upcoming wedding, but then my father decides to bring up the topic of when  I’m going to get married.   


Because my father just can't host enough weddings.

“Father, you can’t rush love.” I say for what seems like the thousandth time.   


“But don’t you want someone to accompany you to your brother’s wedding?”   


“Yes, but you can’t expect me to fall in love in a week.”   


“Not fall in love per se, but find someone suitable to perhaps find matrimony with.”   


“So find someone to marry as soon as Race and Albert are married?”   


“Charlie, you’re older than Anthony. You’re going to be the one to take over the throne when I step down.”   


“So how am I supposed to find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with so fast?” My voice is getting louder by the minute, I can't stand having this arguement over and over again.   


“This is great bread.” Race intervenes, trying to move them conversation in a different direction.   


“It really is great bread.” Albert agrees.   


“Who made this bread?” Elmer asks.   


“Ike.” Race replies, taking a bite of said bread.   


“Wow. It really is good bread.” Davey nods.   


“Would you shut up about the bread?” I practically shout, slamming my hands down on the table.   


I can feel everyone’s eyes on me, and I know I fucked up, but sometimes I really can’t stand being a prince. I stand up, pushing my chair away, and grab my crutch, the fancy silver one I’m supposed to use on formal occasions, and leave the dining hall. I need air. I leave the palace and go out to the garden, sitting down on a bench overlooking animal shaped topiaires. God, my leg hurts. It usually acts up when I’m stressed, and there’s just too much running around in my brain right now to process all at once. I try massaging the cramps away, but it doesn’t work.   


“Crutchie?” It’s Race, walking up to my bench and sitting down next to me.   


“Leave me the fuck alone.” I grumble. I don’t feel like talking to Race right now.   


“No, Crutchie. You literally just blew up in front of our family and your future family.”   


“Whatever. It’s absolute bullshit that I’m supposed to find someone to marry in a week.”   


“Not marry them in a week, but marry them soon. You’ll have to wait until after Al and I get married, but Dad really wants you to find someone before you take over the throne.”   


“And then I’m stuck being king for the rest of my life! And I have to pick whoever I’m going to be king with by the end of the week!”   


“Why not hold a ball?”   


“What?”   


“Any eligible guys, princes or not, can come and you dance with all of them and pick one you like. Maybe your handsome stranger will come!”   


“Because one dance will determine my one true love.” I say sarcastically.   


“It did for me and Albert.”   


“Well I’m not you or Albert.”   


“Did you feel anything when you met that guy in the woods?”   


“What?”   


“It’s a tingling in your stomach, a sudden rush in your head. Everything seems to happen faster, but time also just stops. Go see him again tomorrow. You’ll know the feeling.”   


“That’s not how love works!” I'm starting to get angry again.   


“How would you know?!” Race is shouting too now, but both of our faces pale at his last comment. "Crutchie, I-"

"Save it, Race."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna have a plot i promise


	4. Jack's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some abuse here so watch out folks

The beating is worse today than usual.

I guess the Spider wasn’t too happy with me blowing off my chores to go riding in the woods.

I know I’ll be littered with bruises in the morning, but the thought of the beautiful blonde boy makes me want more than anything to go out again tomorrow and find him again.

I lie on my thin mattress up in the attic, still seeing the dazzling blue of the boy’s eyes.

 

I was right about the bruises. They cover my arms, legs, and torso like an old patched blanket.

I can’t go riding today.

It's Monday though, market day, so I still get an escape. After breakfast and a storm of shouts, I walk into town, shopping basket in hand. I go to my friend JoJo’s stand first, buying more eggs, and then to Henry’s for thread. I’m about to go to the bakery when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I flinch, out of instinct more than anything else, but the apology on my lips stops short when I turn around.

It’s the boy from yesterday.

His golden hair is rumpled from the slight breeze moving through the square, and his blue eyes look a bit distracted. I also notice the addition of a crutch, something that he obviously didn’t have when riding yesterday.

“Oh! It’s you.” Boy says, blushing.

I can’t even form a cohesive sentence he’s so cute.

“Yep! It-me!” I say, my voice too high-pitched.

“I was just going to ask if you knew where the bakery was.” Boy says.

His lips are perfect.

“I was just going there now, I can show you.” I say after regaining my composure a bit. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“My friends call me Crutchie.”

“What about people closer than friends?” I ask in a low whisper, leaning in towards Crutchie’s face.

His cheeks turn red, and I smile.

“Charlie.”

Before I can register what Charlie just said, he is already pressing his lips onto mine.

Then he pulls away, and I realize who he is.

“You’re the Prince!” I say, astonished, stepping back.

I just kissed the Prince.

Well no, the Prince kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

Which is probably illegal?

I really don’t know how this works.

“Oh gosh.” Charlie says. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-I’m sorry.” He rushes away before I can get another word in.

 

I’m screwed.

That's really all I can think as I finish my errands.

I am absolutely screwed.

The Prince kissed me.

The Prince!

Calm down, Jack. Calm the fuck down.

How am I supposed to calm down?

I'm so lost in thought that I walk right into the mailbox in my stepfather's front yard, and my fresh bruises cry out once again.

I reach into the box, not really expecting much, but I produce a large thick envelope with gold writing embellished into the paper.

It bears the royal seal.

I was right!

I'm screwed!

The Prince is going to have me sent to jail for kissing him, or maybe even worse.

I’m screwed.


	5. Crutchie’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long! I ran into some serious writer’s block, but I’m back now! I have a lot of new ideas for this story, so I hope to be updating daily. This chapter is short, but I’m posting the next chapter super super soon.

To be fair, I was running on around an hour of sleep when I kissed Jack.

After fighting with Race, we ate cake and talked for a while. We made up, and I decided I would try out the “ball” idea. So I stayed up all night planning my idiot ball with my father, and then my wonderful no-sleep-decision-making skills told me to get bread from the market to compare it with Ike’s bread from the palace. And then my sleep-deprived brain couldn’t remember how to get to the bakery, so I asked for directions from the first person I could find. Who happened to my Gay Fantasy, Jack! Yay! And he flirted with me! Yay! And I as good as told him I’m a Prince! And kissed him! And ran away! Not yay!

And now I’m sitting in my room on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

My ball starts tonight, so I can’t go out and see Jack again, but what if he doesn’t even want to see me?

I just kissed him right out of the blue, without even asking for consent!

I need to sleep, clear my head before the ball.

Besides, maybe Jack will show up and I can apologize!

Yeah, that’ll work.

I close my eyes, and drift to sleep, the taste of Jack still lingering on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story! Also, if you’re reading my fic “Trapped”, I’ve still got writer’s block on that, but I promise I will finish that story. Love ya, babes!


	6. Jack's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! huzzah!

I open the envelope with trembling hands, scared of what I will find inside.

“How many times have I told you, boy,” A voice growls from behind me, “not to read my personal mail!”

A hand grabs a fistful of my hair and spins me around, and I’m suddenly face to face with the Spider.

“I’m sorry, sir.” I mumble, looking down and holding out the letter.

I’m scared.

What’s he going to do when he finds out I kissed the prince?

Snyder lets go of my hair and I fall onto the dirt.

Snyder makes a small “harrumph”, then turns on his heel and re-enters the house.

I stand up and follow him. What else am I supposed to do?

I find him pacing the living room, my brothers both seated on the couch.

“There is to be a ball at the palace.” Snyder says. “It will take place tonight, for only one night, and its purpose is for Prince Charlie to find a suitable companion. All eligible men between the ages of 20 and 25 are invited.”

A ball? Prince Charlie? The guy I kissed?

“Jack, you will help your brothers prepare for the ball. Oscar, Morris, you are to attend all three nights and ensure that one of you can win the Prince’s favor.”

Oscar and Morris immediately start arguing, and a thought pops up in my head.

“Can I go to the ball too?” I ask quietly.

My response is a backhand that sends me sprawling onto the floor.

“You, boy, will not embarrass me by showing your disgusting face at the royal palace. Now get your lazy ass upstairs and iron my suit.” Snyder says, aiming kicks at my ribs as he speaks.

I scramble to my feet and scurry up the stairs to the laundry room.

Ironing the suits of my evil stepfather and stepbrothers is monotonous work, and having to hear Oscar and Morris test out pickup lines for the prince from the other room does not make the task any more pleasant.

After ironing, I mop the floors and dust the shelves. Then, I have to tie my stepbrother’s ties and shoes for them. Then I make dinner and serve it. Then it’s time for Snyder and the boys to leave.

I watch them go, hearing the hoofbeats fade into the distance as their carriage starts its trek towards the palace.

I don’t mean to, but I’m suddenly crying.

I’m weak, pathetic.

Sitting on the front porch, head in my hands, sobbing my eyes out because I can’t handle the truth.

That I don’t deserve anything.

I don’t deserve balls, kisses, or families that love me.

“Jack Kelly?” I hear a soft voice say.

I look up, my eyes itchy.

Standing before me is a beautiful woman in a long pink dress. She has long curly hair and a bright smile.

“Who are you?” I ask, my voice trembling.

“My name is Katherine, and I’m your fairy godmother.” She says happily. “I’m here to help you go to the ball and see the love of your life!”

“I don’t really know what to say to that.” I say dully.

“Say yay!” Katherine says, jumping in the air and giggling.

“How about I say go away?” My voice is still choked up from crying. “I don’t deserve to go to the ball.”

“That’s bullshit, Jack!” Katherine says, somehow still sounding positive. “I’m here to give you a suit and a ride to the palace!”

“Listen, lady, I don’t know who you are or how you got here,”

“Fairy godmother, and magic.” Katherine interrupts.

“Right.” I say. “I don’t care about your magic, you’re wrong.”   
“Jack, all the stuff that your stepfather tells you is bullshit. Believe me when I tell you this, you deserve to be happy.”

“Prove it.” I say stubbornly.

“Fine.”

Katherine snaps her fingers, and I’m suddenly standing in my childhood home.

I see me, six years old, sitting in my mother’s lap.

“You’re special, Jackie. Never forget that.” She says.

I’m blinking away tears again, and as soon as the scene appeared it’s gone.

“I’m not just here because I’m here, Jack.” Katherine says. “I’m here because I care about you and there are so many people that care about you. So just say you’ll go to the ball.”

“I need to be back before he knows I was gone.”

“Yay!” Katherine squeals. She snaps her fingers again, and now I’m wearing a dark blue suit to replace my old ratty clothes. The fabric is soft against my skin, and when I look down at my hands they’re no longer dirty and calloused from work.

“I-” The words trip over my tongue, and I simply stare down at my new clothes in amazement.

“I would do something flashy like turn a root vegetable into a carriage, but instead I’m just going to teleport you to the palace because the author is too lazy to write a whole carriage sequence.” Katherine says. “If you’re not back here by midnight, I’ll set up a spell that automatically teleports you back.”

“That’s convenient!” I remark, shocked at the ease of magic.

“Yeah, it really is.” Katherine nods. “Now, to the ball!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short but the later chapters will be longer i promise


End file.
